Zorro Cooper: The Beginning
by Muddy Insanity
Summary: You know, it's not easy being the son of the famous Carmelita Cooper, who saved the world. It's even worse when your dad is her partner, and that he's got a secret that practically shoves me into the world of crime and thievery.
1. An Introduction of Sorts

Maybe it was chance that I was now surrounded on all sides by a building on fire or maybe it was chance that I was destined to run into the bulldog that hated my father's guts. Maybe it was chance that I had accidentally tripped over a fallen beam that was aflame and thus putting me in the direct sight of the very villain who my father had ruin. Maybe it was destiny that Muggshot happened to be robbing the very same bank that I was about to take money out of for an awesome new video game.

Or maybe, just maybe, I have really shitty luck.

Oh, maybe I should explain myself first before going into my current state of despair. My name is Zorro Cooper (my mother had insisted that I had some sort of Spanish heritage like her invested in my name) and I just want to mention that I am just like everyone else. I'm just a teenager in high school who wants to pass without making too many enemies. However, it's kind of hard when your mother is the police chief and your father is one of the greater men of the Interpol forces stationed in Paris. You've probably heard of them since they're probably as famous as any world celebrity nowadays. So it's only natural that all the "bad kids" in school are trying to screw me over sideways with a lunch box on Sunday.

It's funny since I'm not even the type that should be getting bullied (well, no one should ever get bullied, but I'm just not the usual type of person TO be bullied). As far as grades go, I'm not that smart when it comes to math… or science… or even social studies (the only one I'm rather excellent at is Geography) and I'm pretty much passing all my classes with a C-, save one (once again, Geography). I'm a gamer, sure, but I don't exactly scream MMORPG4LIFE, and I rather enjoy shooter games and playing some catch with a football outside.

I'm not nerdy, and I'm not THAT skinny or fat, either. In fact, due to my mother insisting that I take ballet classes in addition to going to the gym, I am at an alright build of being physically fit, but not too gigantic, like those idiots on the football field. Don't ask about the ballet classes because I'm only going to say that I inherited the ability to be really lithe. I look a lot like my father, though I'm not totally a raccoon. I've got the mask and the signature ring tail of my dad, yes, but I've also got orangish-gray fur around my neck and cheeks, and I've even got my mother's orange belly fur and black paws and ears. That being said, I'm actually quite the looker to some (a few girls have winked at me… though maybe it was just teasing on their parts). Yet even after all of this outstanding evidence of being neither a nerd or dork, I am occasionally assaulted by the idiots of my school. Though it usually doesn't work (I'm too quick to really fall for many of their tricks) it still bugs the living crap out of me. What did I do to deserve the ever-relentless teasing and pranks of my peers? That's right, absolutely nothing.

Okay, I'm getting way off track here, but I still want to explain a few things. My parents are famous for some reason, and I don't know all the details, but apparently my mom had solved a lot of cases. In fact, she has apparently saved the WORLD before but then again maybe this is just one of the many exaggerations my mom's co-workers tell me. Her name is Carmelita Cooper (ever since she got married to my father) and she's, well, kind of a bitch. She's strict, makes sure I'm on the "right path" and that I'm doing my homework every night, and makes a seventeen-year-old male go to ballet classes. But she's a good mom for doing all this… or so my father says. My dad is Sly Cooper (yes, I know, rather nice name he has, doesn't he?) and he's been working with my mom as a new recruit of Interpol way before I was born (maybe three years). Apparently, my mother had found him knocked out cold and clueless as to whom he was. Amnesia, they said, but it's hard to see my dad forget anything because he remembers every little detail in whatever he does. That's what makes him such a great cop.

They've been partners in justice and have moved up in the world, and right when I was born they decided to get married. I'm not complaining as I love my folks, but… why do they have to be so god damn justice orientated? It's not only ruining my life in high school but is also making others think I'm some valiant son destined to become a hero. That's another thing that's always bugged me. My parents are determined to make me follow their footsteps in becoming a law enforcer. Sorry, but I'm not really into the idea of becoming bacon. I've actually always wanted to become one of those guys who travel new, unexplored territories and charted them in a map. I know it's kind of a dreamer job but, hey, I'm still growing up, so get the hell out.

Though, instead of explaining who I am… maybe I should start with why I'm in a burning bank.


	2. Burning Buildings Are Not Cool

Today was the last day of the school year, and I had survived the terrible 11th grade wraith. Of course, this meant that I had a whole other year coming my way, but at least I was at the top of the food chain. To celebrate my well-being and passing another year of school, since my parents wouldn't celebrate until I became a part of Interpol, I had decided to go and pick up the latest game in my favorite franchise. It was a simple shooter game series named "Airwipe" that all the kids from school happened to play frequently. The newest one had just come out, and if you didn't have it by now, you were probably a loser. I did not want to be this loser.

I didn't bother stopping home or any of that nonsense. After all, my mom was never home since she was at the Interpol Station almost 24/7 nowadays and my dad was currently off on some big case (though tonight he would be coming home). I decided, since I'm almost an adult and could easily carry such an easy task, to stop by the bank and get some cash out for the wretched game. Who would have thought this would be the downfall of a normal life for such a normal teenager as myself?

I sure didn't.

Passing through the streets of Paris wasn't time consuming, but I always did enjoy walking through our vast little city. It was beautiful, really, and I always thought of my mother and father whenever I saw the giant Interpol building within the distance. The bank wasn't that far off from my house, so it wasn't that much of a walk. Within a half hour I was through the large doors and inside the building. It was just like any other bank. There was a giant vault in the background and some guards stationed around it. There were also people who lined up to talk to some real bank worker while others lined up to use an ATM machine. I, of course, was far too lazy to go and talk to some weird schmuck who works with money, so I began to trek toward the machine.

That's when the bank exploded.

Well, not totally exploded, but I did fly back a few feet as the vault containing the money flew forward, causing some customers to disappear in the flames. It took a few seconds for me to realize what was happening, as hundreds of animal-like screams and roars came from the rushing crowd trying to escape. However, before I even got the chance to move, I was pushed back down by yet another explosion from the front of the bank, causing even _more _people to suddenly disappear. Within minutes I felt alone, save the few distant barks and cries of possibly other survivors of this horrible event. Who could do such a thing? I found this out very shortly.

I picked myself up, hissing due to the pain of sore body parts from the blast and the fall. Though, grudgingly, I began to walk forward through the hazy view of smoke and fire. I had to get out of there… and fast. Freaking out, I began to run, only to trip over a beam that had fallen from the roof due to being set on fire. Landing with a loud thump, I gazed up due to something blocking my escape route. I assumed that it would have been more objects from the falling, burning roof, but instead I saw what appeared to be a giant bulldog standing in my way.

Now, this guy was HUGE. Like, steroids for breakfast, lunch, and dinner huge. His arms were practically holding him up as one contained a rather large machine gun and the other dynamite sticks. I'm pretty sure this guy could eat me alive if he wanted to (and with the current expression on his face I wouldn't put it past him). Though, as he gazed at me, his face went from confusion to a quiet rage.

"Sly…. Sly Coopah?"

Okay, hold the phone. Why did that guy just say my dad's name? And why did he suddenly look at me like a crazed looney?

"Oh boy, woulda look at that? The ever so _famous_ Sly Coopah decides to pop up right in front of me so I could shoot 'em! Did ya bring ya little garl friend fox wit ya, Sly?", the brawny bulldog said with a scowl, staring at me with pure, unadulterated hatred.

"Uh… I'm not 'Sly Coopah' Mr… whoever you are.", I said, trying to act ignorant just in case this large canine decided I wasn't any sort of Cooper (a.k.a. trying my dumb luck).

"…Wait a second, ya ain't Sly Coopah… but ya look just like 'em! Well, you better damn well know who Two Guns Tony is boy… are you sure you ain't Coopah?", the giant said as he began to peer closer toward me, trying to get a good look.

That's when I took action, of course. I quickly attempted to kick at his face, hoping to knock him back. That wasn't very smart of me in the slightest. It felt like I had just kicked a brick wall (and with this guy's speech I was sure he wasn't far off from one), and I think I had broken my foot. However, instead of knocking him back, the brawny canine shook in surprise, so I took the opportunity without question. I quickly slid under one of his large arms and dove out of the way, figuring he would probably use his gun to shoot me (which he did try). As bullets began to fly around the already falling down building, I was breathing like I had ridden the world's great roller coaster.

I could only assume that this guy was one of those idiots my dad had busted… but he never mentioned anything about some "Two Guns Tony". Both puzzled and confused, I began to quickly, and quietly, sneak around my oppressor. He sniffed the air, his face both looking to be concentrating and trying to contain his rage.

"I'LL GET YA! I'LL GET YA YA DAMN COOPAH!"

With that, the rest of the roof collapsed in front of my view and the bulldog was gone. Taking the hint, I began to crawl through the debris and toward outside, where hundreds of cops and firefighters (as well as spectators) caught sight of me. Surprised, I turned around and decided to try and take a quick look at the bank, only to see, instead, a giant burning pile of, well, building. I blinked a few times, only to turn around once again and come face to face to my mother, who's face had a look of complete horror before being washed away with relief, quickly hugged me tightly.

"Oh Zorro, _mi hijito_!", was all my mother would say as she began to rock me in her arms, right before I went unconscious. Inhaling smoke is apparently bad for you.


	3. Questioning Parents Is Hard

Hi everyone, Mudd here, and I guess I should mention that my updating will be random. Don't worry, though, since I swear that I'll update at least once a week, if not sooner! Also I'd just like to thank my friend Caroline who helps me proofread the chapters and my friends Riley and Nikki, who give me their support in the making of the fiction writing. I'd also like to thank you for reading, so please enjoy and review if you can!

Resubmitted for spelling errors needing to be fixed.

* * *

Now, I was never one for hospitals. They're just too bright for my likings. After all I was more of a nocturnal creature myself (dad's side of the family influencing this of course). Also the smell of hospitals drove me insane on how… disinfected they were. So I was destined to be grumpy as I opened my eyes to a whole new world of pain. Everything ached with pain as I attempted to move, only to have my mother jump up in surprise and tell me to relax. Like _that _was going to work. I once again tried to get up, only to have a large furry hand press down on my chest, causing me to lie back yet again. Though I wasn't really angry anymore because it was just hard to be angry around my father since he had this calm air around him.

It had been awhile since I've seen my old man, but he hadn't changed that much since I saw him three months ago. He was always out on cases ever since my mother had been promoted to chief, so it wasn't that much of a surprise. Within time I had grown used to seeing my father every few months or so. However, I always cherished the times where he won't go off on a case for months. It was nice to have him around for awhile and it made my mom happy too.

He had changed a lot from way back in his "good ol' days" or so he would tell me. He didn't have to tell me, though, since I had seen his wedding pictures from seventeen years ago and comparing him now was kind of hard to believe. He once shared the same body build as me, but not anymore. Interpol had changed him, though not completely, but close enough. He was much more muscular then he once was in the years passed. He blamed Interpol for making him a giant because they didn't like having "scrawny wimps" in their division. So he had worked out enough and now he is the way he is, I guess. He's a bit taller too, now, but not that much. He still had the same face as from before, though, except for being a little bit wider. Like I said, if you had made a quick look at him, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was the Sly Cooper he once was.

Keeping me under his black hand, he gave my mother a relaxed "I've got this" look which she replied with a "yeah okay whatever" look. My mother hadn't changed in the past seventeen years as far as I could tell from the old picture, save her hair and fur had become a bit lighter in tone with her aging. She gave me a sharp look that said if I attempted to move anymore she'd shoot me. I didn't put it past her. Lying on the bed here with my parents made me remember why I was here in the first place, and that brought up the question that had been bugging me since I first stumbled out of the burning building.

"So dad… mind explaining to me who 'Two Guns Tony' is and why he wanted to kill you and mom and myself?" I said with a quizzical look.

For a quick second I saw recognition, and fear, in my father's eyes. Though it only lasted a second because as soon as he blinked the expression was of confusion and worry. He looked at my mom with a look of innocence and questioning.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure who you're talking about… Carmelita, have we met this fellow before?" my father asked my mother, who continued to look at me with not anger but shock and worry.

She then realized, after hearing the question, that her face was currently acting against her better judgment and fixed herself. She looked at my father with a caution but sad face before replying.

"No, I'm afraid I don't _mi amor_."

There was no way in hell I was going to end it there, so I began to press into these matters further by questioning some more. Though, my next question might be pushing it since I was going on a touchy subject. They never did like me bringing it up as if it was a stain in a carpet that had to be erased. The carpet of life, if you will.

"Maybe it was from dad's past before he had amnesia?"

This question was quickly met with glares from both parties, so I quickly wiggled under the hospital bed sheets and looked from between the two. However, they both sighed and looked at each other before looking back at me. I always HATED when they did that, as though they were keeping some big stupid secret to themselves and that they didn't want to share with me. It was only later that I found out they were keeping secrets from each other as well.

"We're going to go take a walk, Zorro, so feel free to go to the bathroom if you need to. The doctor said you passed out because you inhaled too much smoke, and you only have minor injuries and a few small burns, so you'll be going out in a day or two. Also, there are a few other survivors around your age in the next room. Maybe you could go chat with them if you wanted."

I was about to question about why I had my own room and these "few others" had to share before my parents left the room, but that would have been a dumb question anyway. I have my own room because my mother is Carmelita Cooper and my father is Sly Cooper. This slightly enraged me, causing me to jump out of my bed from spite. This was not a good idea in the slightest as I yipped in pain and sat back down, causing sore muscles that haven't been used in awhile. However, being the stubborn raccoon… fox… thing I was, I wasn't about to let a few sore muscles defy my will!

Pushing myself off the bed I had decided to go and check out those others who had survived. I didn't like the fact that there weren't that many survivors that my mother had mentioned, but then again this could just be me thinking badly. For all I know there could have only been a few that had to go to the hospital. With this optimistic insight I headed for the room next door.

I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't surprised when I entered the room. There were only two occupants, one of which seemed to be on a laptop and the other seemed to be staring out the window. I would have at least thought there was going to be another two or three. So much for being optimistic. However, as I sighed loudly, they both quickly turned with eyes staring at me like I just punched a baby. Then the creature on the laptop looked at me with a mixture of a smile and a look of relief.

"So I see you're okay now. That's a relief Mr. Cooper."

The one who had talked had been a frail kid, looking no older then say 13 or 14. He was rather skinny and probably the only reason he looked a little bigger was because of his slightly fluffy fur. I would even, dare I say it; call him cute, as he looked at me with big green eyes from under these round glasses, which enlarged them to an even greater degree. He had a bandage wrapped around the top of his head, possibly covering up whatever hair he had. He looked harmless enough, especially with that hospital gown (one of which I was wearing too), but his friend on the other side of the room was another story.

This kid wasn't nearly as big as the bull dog, but he was close enough (or at least he was in my opinion). It was obvious that this kid was a tiger, but it had confused me at first because his fur was white with black stripes. It took a few seconds to realize that he was a white tiger, and to me (and because of my parents) that screamed royalty and rare. White tigers are an endangered race and were usually ahead in life's riches. So it was a surprise to see the giant cat sitting there in a regular hospital gown, looking at me like I was an idiot. Then I realized I did look like an idiot with my jaw hanging slightly open. Fixing my expression, I study him a bit more and came to the conclusion that this guy was buff. He looked like he had more muscles then my dad and that was saying something nowadays.

"Oh, right, hi there. Sorry for bugging you but I just wanted to see if you guys were alright…" I said with caution, in case they became offended.

"Oh it's okay," said the sheep boy who looked at me with a sheepish (ha) smile, "we hadn't realized that there was someone else who had survived in the bank explosion either. My name is Aldrich, you can just call me Al, and this is Bai"

I looked at Bai, who returned my look with disinterests.

"Not much of a talker is he?"

"He can't talk at all. He's mute." Al said as he fixed his glasses while the statement caused me to shut up.

I decided standing hurt a bit too much, so I found the nearest, free bed and sat down with a sigh of relief. They both stared at me for a few minutes longer before they began to do whatever they were doing. I figured out that Aldrich was the talker of the two (like that took much thought) and decided to try and converse with him more.

"So, Al, are we really the only survivors from the bank?"

"Yes, I'm afraid to say."

Could things get anymore morbid?

"Well, at least your guys' parents are coming to get you right?"

"Our parents died in the fire."

Woops looks like they just did. Feeling awkward, I looked away toward where the window was, sharing the view with Bai. From a distance you could see the smoke rising from a certain part of town which let me know that I hadn't been out of commission for too long. Sensing my awkwardness, Al decided to try and reassure me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not all that depressed anyways. I never got along with my parents to begin with and at least this means I get to start anew without having my parents forcing me to live with them anymore." The sheep said with a small, but sad smile.

"Wait, how old are you?"

"I'm turning twenty in a few months."

"Oh..." I said, feeling even dumber then before (seriously, how the hell could this small sheep be freaking twenty?).

"Yeah… but Bai is a little put off. Though it doesn't look like it, he's taking it pretty hard." Al said as he glanced at the tiger, who simply flicked his tail in reply.

I suddenly felt sorry for the giant feline, and somehow, I felt responsible too (even though I knew it wasn't my fault at all.) So, when I said my good byes and left the room, I waited inside my own room until my parents had come back and asked them if I could stay in the room with the others. After all, I told them, I felt like I was being treated better than them and it wasn't fair. Feeling my eyes staring at them like I could burn holes through their foreheads, they eventually agreed to let me stay in the other room. Bai simply acknowledge my arriving once again with a blink before looking back outside the window, but Aldrich smiled and attempted a hello at my parents, who replied with a polite greeting back while staring at the white tiger with both fear and curiosity. I figured that this way I could get to know these two better the next day, as darkness had become to grow darker, and Al was apparently getting ready for bed. He had his laptop on his chest as he slept which showed me that he probably didn't part with it much. As for Bai, he continued to look out the window, as though something interesting was bound to happen. So, lying back in my new bed and fixing my stupid-looking gown, I assumed that things were starting to look up to me.

I really should stop being so optimistic since things were just getting started in the "my luck is shitty" department.


	4. Lightheaded

Resubmitted due to errors needing to be fixed. Sorry about that!

* * *

One minute I was dreaming about banks, bulldogs, and sheep, and the next I'm being slammed into a metal wall. Startled, I quickly opened my eyes and looked around in front of me frantically, deciding that things were probably only going to get worse. It was then that I heard a whimper and, turning to my side, looked at Aldrich who seemed to be bleeding under the bandages. Bai was behind him, seeming to be knocked out cold. We looked at each other frantically and I was about to say something, only to realize I had been gagged. My hands were also tied up as well as my legs. Aldrich wasn't that far off from my condition, but Bai wasn't tied up… but he wasn't moving, which caused extremely worried doubt to spring to my mind.

Once again, it's about time I should explain where I am and how this came to be.

I was where we left off last time, sleeping on the hospital bed and anticipating my future conversations with the other two survivors. It was then that I woke up to a loud yell and a thump. I quickly sat up from my bed, only to have two figures close in on me. One seemed to quickly grab my arms and restrain me while the other clamped my muzzle down forcefully with a large hand and press a cloth against my nose. The last things I saw before I was knocked out were the images of Al trying to fight free of the assaulters' grip and Bai being shot.

Now here we were, inside what appeared to be a metal room of sorts. Feeling lightheaded, I attempted to wiggle toward Al which caused my already aching body to ache even more. Eventually, I was able to reach his side and then, lying back, was able to stick out my feet and extended my foot claws. Taking the hint, Al quickly turned and put his hands near my claws, which he used to slowly, but sure, cut the rope. When it did break, the sheep quickly removed his gag and took in a quick breath of fresh air. He then reached over and untied my hands and his legs. Removing my own gag and untying my legs, I gave him a quick smile which didn't really fit the atmosphere at all.

"So, that was quick thinking on our parts. Nice job… but where's your glasses?" I asked as I rubbed my arms and legs to try and quell the pain.

"They're broken somewhere in the hospital, but don't worry about it. I only wear them because they make me look more frail." He replied with a grim face.

It was then that I remembered Bai and quickly looked at him. I calmed down a little as I realized he was still breathing. In fact, he had no wounds on him at all. He was just asleep. I could only guess that the white tiger had been shot with tranquilizers, but it wouldn't hurt to ask Al anyways.

"So how many tranquilizers did it take to bring down the big guy over there?"

"I'm not sure but I think it was around seven."

I let out a whistle, impressed by just how much it took to take down the feline. I was even more impressed as he began to stir. After all, seven tranquilizers would have probably killed me and Al with overdose, but this guy was literally just waking up. It couldn't have been that long since I woke up right? And seriously, what the hell is up with these past few days and me becoming unconscious?

"So do you have an idea how long we've been out of commission?" I asked as Bai began to push himself up off the ground, and shook himself.

"Not sure, really, since I woke up right before you did. I can only assume its day time since we're able to see without lights."

Now that Al mentioned it, it was rather bright in the room. There were two windows above us on each side, so I decided to try and jump to see outside. Sadly, I was too short to truly be able to take a good look. This was short lived (ha), however, as I was soon picked up by Bai and put on his shoulders. With this ample height I looked out the window, hoping to get a glimpse of whatever I could pinpoint as a signature of our whereabouts. All I saw was a misty-white like substances outside and instantly all hope drained out of me like an orange on a juicer.

"Guys… I think we're on a plane."

Bai starred up at me with a puzzled look and Al seemed to grimace even more then he had before. However, you could also tell the sheep was trying to think up of something, as he paced around the room. Bai and I had taken this opportunity of pause to stretch. The tiger flexed a little before staring at me, who was currently doing the splits (hey, I'm just really flexible, okay?). We were then standing next to each other, Al beginning to slow down and stopped in front of us and explained our situation.

"Bai, can you please go over there and try to open that door quietly? I want to see if we can somehow get to the controls of the plane," Al said with a thoughtful expression before turning to me, "and you… by the way I never was able to catch your first name. I only knew your last because of Carmelita. Do you mind telling me?"

"It's Zorro."

"Ah, yes, lovely name. Anyways, after Bai attempts to open the door, and if he succeeds, I need you to go inside and check out the current situation. You seem able enough to sneak around well. Can you manage?" Al said without blinking, his big green eyes staring at me as if he was staring into my soul (which was freaking creepy mind you).

I nodded, and at the same time Bai pulled the door open (how had I not noticed the door earlier I'll never know). With just enough space for me to slip through, I began to sneak through the bright hangar (or I assumed that it was the hangar since I have no idea what the parts of a plane are) and tried to stay in the shadows. To me, it was just like trying to sneak through the halls of school to make sure I didn't get assaulted by my peers. Only this time I would get shot if I was caught (or at least I thought I would get shot, can't be too careful). Sneaking through the next door, I was able to take a quick glance at the front of the plane. I only counted two people who seemed to be flying the plane, a rat and a boar to be precise. On the right side there seemed to be a door, probably leading to the outside.

Sneaking back as fast as I could, I crossed the hangar once more and went back to the (I'm guessing here) storage room. In there, I quickly told my escape comrades the situations. However, as Al was about to talk, Bai curled his hands into a balled fist and began to walk toward the door and out of the room. Sheep boy and I stared at the doorway for a minute or two before we heard a squeak and squeal and began to run toward the cabin (see I'm not totally hopeless!). We were greeted with Bai slowly, but surely, slamming the door on the right closed. Al gulped beside me and I could only grin. I was glad at that moment to have him on my side. Bai looked at me and noticed my grin, and to my pleasure, made a toothy grin in reply.

Al quickly ran up to the plane's controls, looking at them with frantic worry before calming down. Apparently, things weren't all that bad.

"We're currently on autopilot, so no need to worry about that at all. However, it seems we're running out of fuel, which is unfortunate. The good news is that we're almost at our destination. The bad news is…" Al said, glancing at both me and the white tiger with sad eyes.

"On the bad side? What's the bad news?" I replied, slowly getting tired of the pausing.

"The bad news is that our destination is a small city in Germany known as Spree," he said, which caused Bai to flick his tail irritably and me to swear before he started talking again, "but on the bright side, once again, we'll be able to drop off the plane here and get supplies before moving to cargo to the next destination- oh, right, we were the cargo. At least the plane landing area is supposedly 'deserted and unused' and has nothing in it save the supplies. I hope it has better clothes as these hospital gowns are really getting to me."

All this time I hadn't realized we were all in our hospital gowns from the night before. Man, talk about being ignorant… and now we were about to land in Germany which was quite a far difference from Paris. Sighing lightly, I took a seat on the co-captains chair as Al attempted to take the controls of the plane and Bai stood behind me, giving me a look of concern and pointing at Al who seemed nervous.

"Hey Al, where did you learn to fly a plane since you knew how to tell it was on autopilot…" I asked cautiously.

"Flight simulators are your friend, Zorro. Now buckle up you two because we're about to descend and I'm not sure if we're going to crash or night… so let's do this." the sheep said with a crazed smile.

Fantastic.


End file.
